megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Yukiko Amagi
Yukiko Amagi is a character from Persona 4. An elegant young woman, she is well-known as the heiress of her family's inn, the Amagi Inn. Appearance *''Persona 4: Playable Character *Persona 3 Portable: Non-playable Character *Persona 4 Manga'' *''Persona 4 The Animation'' *''Persona 4: The Golden: Playable Character *Persona 4: The Ultimate in Mayonaka Arena: Playable Character '' Design Yukiko has long, well-groomed black hair, blackish-gray eyes and very fair skin. At school and inside the T.V. World, she wears the Yasogami school uniform along with a red sweater with slightly longer skirt, her red headband, and red glasses in battle. Before joining the group, when she was inside the T.V. World and while working at the Amagi Inn, she wears a pink kimono, with no headband. In summer she wears a lighter school outfit along with a red sweater (but with short sleeves that reach to her elbows), which is unbuttoned to show her seifuku top. On days off, she wears a red scarf attached to a maroon dress, and black leather boots. On days off in summer, she wears a black short shirt with puff short sleeves underneath a white top, and a white skirt. At the summer festival, she wears a kimono along with the other girls (save for Nanako). Persona 3 Portable depicts a younger Yukiko with shorter hair and wearing a seifuku-styled uniform. A younger Yukiko with braided hair, a red hairband and a pink dress is present in Persona 4: The Animation as well as in the manga adaptation, who is similar in appearance to her anime counterpart, albeit with shorter hair. Persona 4: The Golden adds another outfit for Yukiko, consisting of an elegant white coat and a red turtleneck shirt. In Persona 4 the Animation she wears regular skirt like the other female students. Personality Yukiko is a rich young woman who is popular with boys and girls alike. Often scoring the best during exams, she is very intelligent and often repeats the material with Chie, her best friend. As a smart, beautiful, feminine, and fair-skinned teenager, she has attracted many male characters in Inaba, but she doesn't seem to be comfortable when someone mentions her beauty. At first, Yukiko is very introverted, but she gets livelier after she is rescued from the Midnight Channel. Profile *'Age': 16 (17) *'Date of Birth:' December 8th, 1994 *'Zodiac:' Sagittarius *'Height:' 164 cm (5'5") *'Blood Type:' O *'Initial Persona': Konohana Sakuya *'Ultimate Persona': Amaterasu *'Weapon:' Fan *'Arcana': Priestess Persona 3 Portable Yukiko is in her final year of middle school. She meets with the female protagonist and Rio Iwasaki while they are training in Inaba. ''Persona 4'' Yukiko's family runs a famous hot spring inn, the Amagi Inn in the town of Yasoinaba, often mentioned in the news as "the treasure of Yasoinaba." Yukiko is expected to succeed the family business by becoming the manager of the inn, and is always busy training herself. Due to this, Yukiko is often oblivious towards romantic feelings, and tends to misinterpret others' conversations. Despite her apparent willingness to inherit the inn, Yukiko is deep down falling under stress because of being branded the next owner of the inn. Because of her obligation she often goes home quickly after school is over, or she may even skip classes. During an interview, Yukiko wears a pink kimono. That night, an image of her wearing that kimono is shown on the Midnight Channel. Worried about her the next day, Chie tries to contact Yukiko's cell phone, as she hasn't showed up in school. The contact fails, and Chie instead receives Yukiko's voicemail. Yosuke would later suggest Chie to call the Amagi Inn, where Yukiko finally responds. She explains that she is busy catering at the Inn, and thus had to skip school. Still worried, Yosuke suggests that the Protagonist should tune into the Midnight Channel tonight as well. That night, a show called "Princess Yukiko's Search for Prince Charming" is shown on the Midnight Channel, where Yukiko dresses up as a princess on a journey to "score" with a "hot stud", or Prince Charming. As Yukiko's behavior in the TV was rather bizarre and unlike how she would normally act, Yosuke calls the Protagonist and suggests that they meet up in the Junes Food Court the next morning. There, Yosuke, Chie, and the Protagonist decide to venture into the Midnight Channel once again. Inside the Midnight Channel, the Protagonist, Yosuke, and Chie manage to locate Yukiko in a romanesque castle with the help of Teddie. The trio eventually finds Yukiko, along with another 'Yukiko' . The other 'Yukiko' expresses her disgust with inheriting the inn, and playfully confesses to the Protagonist, Yosuke, and Chie. Calling Chie her Prince Charming, the other 'Yukiko' asks her Prince Charming to take her somewhere far, far away to escape her fate of inheriting the Amagi Inn. Confused and shocked, Yukiko begs the other 'Yukiko' to stop. Ignoring Yukiko's pleas, the other 'Yukiko' taunts Yukiko, asking why she would want her to stop confessing her true feelings. The other 'Yukiko' exclaims that she is Yukiko, and is merely expressing her thoughts. Yukiko denies the other 'Yukiko' s claims, and tells her that she is not her. Fueled by Yukiko's denial, the other 'Yukiko' transforms into a shadow and attacks the party. Her shadow takes the form of a large bird with Yukiko's face and hair, sitting in a cage with a shadow dressed like the jack of cards below. This represents her feelings of entrapment from inheriting the inn and her desire to be rescued from that fate by a 'dashing prince' since she feels too weak to do so herself. The trio eventually manage to fend off the shadow, and with Yukiko eventually willing to face herself, the shadow transforms into Konohana Sakuya, becoming Yukiko's Persona. After her kidnapping and subsequent rescuing, Yukiko becomes a much livelier person, and the party learns about her habit of breaking into sudden fits of laughter (usually after hearing a terrible joke or pun), which often surprises her peers. She also reveals a competitive side when Rise Kujikawa taunts her and Chie about making omelettes for Nanako Dojima. Yukiko creates the Priestess Arcana Social Link with the Protagonist, and through the Protagonist's interactions with her, Yukiko expresses how she cannot live a normal teenager's life due to her status as the Amagi heir, and her wish to leave Yasoinaba instead of inheriting the Inn. She decides to become an interior decorator after her graduation. During their interactions, however, Yukiko also reveals that she is constantly being pestered by tabloid reporters after the murder of Mayumi Yamano, the first murder victim and TV announcer, who lived in her Inn before being murdered. Yukiko also confesses her horrible cooking skills, and is worried that she would not be able to take care of herself after leaving the town. She asks the Protagonist to sample her food during their interactions. Yukiko later enlists cook of Amagi Inn to teach her cooking, under the excuse of doing it for a boy. As the Protagonist interacts with Yukiko, Yukiko slowly loses her urge to leave the town. She eventually realizes how much she loves the Inn after being harassed by the tabloid reporters, who want to publish a story that would tarnish the Inn's reputation. Finally having had enough, Yukiko angrily threatens them away. By the end of the Social Link, Yukiko decides not to leave Yasoinaba, but to inherit the Inn and continue her family's legacy. Having finally found her resolution, Yukiko's Persona, Konohana Sakuya transfigures into Amaterasu. Should the Protagonist chooses to establish a lovers relationship with Yukiko and accepts her invitation in Dec 24, Yukiko will bake the Protagonist a Christmas Cake, and gives him an accessory that guards against Fire-elemental attacks. Yukiko will also ask the Protagonist if she can stay over for the night, saying that she told her parents that she is staying in Chie's house for the night. In the events of the Chariot Arcana Social Link, Chie reveals that she first met Yukiko during their childhood. The day that they met, Yukiko ran away from home with a dog. According to Chie, Yukiko was expressionless as a child, and reveals that Yukiko ran away from home because her family did not allow her to take in the stray dog. Feeling sympathetic towards Yukiko, Chie tries to make Yukiko smile, and the two eventually become best friends. Chie later reveals that the dog became her pet. Yukiko's and Chie's cooking skills have become a recurring joke throughout the story. During the Protagonist and Yosuke's first camping trip, the girls attempted to cook dinner, which ended horribly. Yosuke would continue to refer to the curry they cooked during the camping trip and all of their future cooking as "Mystery Food X". Yukiko's initial Persona is Konohana Sakuya of The Priestess Arcana, which resembles a Tokusatsu heroine and is almost completely pink in color. Interestingly enough, while Chie's Persona, Tomoe Gozen has long hair like Yukiko's, Konohana Sakuya has short hair, like Chie's. Konohana Sakuya is skilled with healing and fire spells (ironic, considering the kanji for her given name means "snow child", although her resentment for the name is mentioned in passing). Amaterasu of The Priestess Arcana resembles a faceless woman who looks like she is made of light, wielding a katana and its sheath and wearing an ornamental accessory that surrounds her body and makes her look like she has wings. By leveling up the Priestess Arcana Social Link to Lv. 3, Yukiko will learn her distinctive follow-up attack, Fan Assault, where she performs a powerful attack with 100% critical rate and inflicts dizzy status on another active enemy, provided if the Protagonist strikes down a target. Bad Ending Normal Ending True Ending Persona 4 Manga In the manga, Yukiko's shadow is defeated by Chie's persona and transforms into Konohana Sakuya after Yukiko confronts her other self. She has an apparent crush on the Protagonist. Persona 4 The Animation Yukiko is seen with Chie in Episode 1. She follows Chie to talk with Yu. In Episode 2, she is accosted by Mitsuo Kubo, who leaves when she turns down his offer for a date. Later when Yu returns after saving Yosuke, he sees Yukiko being interviewed on TV. When Chie goes on the Amagi Inn to check on Yukiko in Episode 3, she discovers that Yukiko has disappeared. Yu, Yosuke and Chie then head off to save Yukiko after seeing her on the Midnight Channel. In Episode 4, Yukiko awakens on the top floor of the castle before Chie, Yu, and Yosuke arrive. Before she manages to stand up, a bird cage rolls down the stairs toward her; a bird cage which she once used to keep a pet bird she had found abandoned as a baby on the side of a road. She remembers back to how she understood the bird - no matter how beautiful or free-spirited it was, it was trapped within the bars of the cage, much like Yukiko feels "trapped" within her family's business running the inn. But one day, the bird manages to escape the cage by knocking the cage door (left unlocked) open and flying out a window while Yukiko was away. She remembers how jealous she was of the bird, wishing that she too could find a way out of her cage just like it did. However, she snaps back to reality when her Shadow confronts her. Her Shadow tells her how pathetic she feels, and how weak she is for waiting for someone else to save her - that she will never be strong enough to escape her life like her pet bird did. Chie, Yu, and Yosuke arrive and try to fight the shadow, but the Shadow manipulates objects in the environment (causing a chandelier to fall on the group, etc) to fend them off while she continues to confront Yukiko. Yukiko denies her Shadow as being a part of herself, and the Shadow becomes a large bird (resembling a phoenix) trapped inside of a cage. Yukiko, frozen in shock, becomes trapped within the bird cage from earlier and lifted off the ground. Despite the groups's desperate attempts, the large bird keeps them at bay by manipulating fire, engulfing the entire room in a blaze. Realizing Chie and the others seem to be losing, Yukiko begs Chie to run away and save herself. Unable to leave her friend to die, Chie walks right into the fire, shouting to Yukiko. She tells her that she has always been jealous of Yukiko, wishing she were as pretty or as smart as her, and that Yukiko is stronger than she gives herself credit for. Chie tells her that if she really tried, no cage could ever hold her. Yukiko, inspired by her friend's courage and words, manages to break free from the bird cage herself, and begins to accept her shadow. The shadow desperately tries to finish the group off, but Yu summons Pyro Jack to absorb the flames. Using the opportunity, Yosuke and Chie send Jaraiya and Tomoe to finish off the weakened Shadow. Yukiko approaches her defeated Shadow and embraces it, hugging it and apologizing for ignoring it. The Shadow smiles, nodding, and after a flash of light, Konohana-Sakuya appears before the group. Exhausted, Yukiko collapses to the ground, and the group quickly makes their way back to the real world. When she is partnered with Yu to keep a look out for the killer, it is hinted that she may possibly have a crush on him. When they are being chase by Kanji, Yosuke asks Chie to be a decoy which she almost agrees to do before Yukiko told her not to trust him. She then offers to lend Chie 100 yen for the two nikudon she ordered from Aiya. Then when Shadow Kanji tranformed, Yukiko's persona was going to attack him but end up attacking Nice guy which she is furious confused. As Nice Guy approach her as he she comment on her appearance(which she was confused about) that she have much vulgar red which Yukiko was offended and use her persona fire's spell to blast him but it didn't work as she continuing being furiously angry along with Chie. Battle Quotes * Come! Konohana-Sakuya! (Enemy weak to attack/Critical with Phys skill) * Hear me, Amaterasu! (Enemy weak to attack/Critical with Phys skill) * I am thou... There! (Summoning Persona) * It's over! (Summoning Persona) * Persona! (Summoning Persona) * It's so persistent! (Failure to eliminate enemy) * (sigh) I couldn't do it. (Failure to eliminate enemy) * Hang in there! (Recovering Ally's mental ailments) * Can you stand? (Recovering Ally's mental ailments) * I can still... do this! (Recovering from 'Down' status) * Our enemy is down! We must strike! (Prompting All-Out Attack) * Lets attack with all our strength! (Prompting All-Out Attack) * We have our chance! Are you ready? (Prompting All-Out Attack) * All right! (Performing All-Out Attack) * Ready, set! (Performing All-Out Attack) * Begone! (During All-Out Attack) * You are the leader! (After denying All-Out Attack) * Uhh... never mind. (After denying All-Out Attack) * Let me do this! (Prompting Follow-up attack) * Please, allow me! (Prompting Follow-up attack) * Steady... (Performing Follow-up attack) * Concentrate... (Performing Follow-up attack) * You're wide open! (Follow-up attack) * There! (Follow-up attack) * Did that do it? (Battle Won) * Whew... I broke a sweat! (Battle Won) * Please come again. *giggle* (Battle Won) * (sigh) There's no end to this! (Battle Won) * Ohh! Did I level up? (Level Up) * Have I gotten a little stronger? (Level Up) *~giggle~ I leveled up! (Level Up) *~chuckle~, Don't lose your head! (cheering on Kanji) *Again! (cheering on Yosuke) *Wow, Yosuke-Kun! (cheering on Yosuke) Gallery Image:P4-Yukiko-Glasses.jpg|Yukiko's personalized Glasses. Image:Yukiko-Expressions.jpg|Concept artwork of Yukiko's expressions (battle) Image:Yukiko-Expressions2.jpg|Concept artwork of Yukiko's expressions (normal) Image:Yukiko-Expressions3.jpg|Concept artwork of Yukiko's expressions. Persona 4 the ultimate yukiko.JPG|Yukiko in Persona 4: The Ultimate in Mayonaka Arena Yukiko anime close up.jpg|Yukiko's personalized glasses anime close up yukiko nervious decline Misuo offer.jpg|Yukiko nervously declines Mitsuo's advance Yukiko as the manager by her family Inn.jpg|Yukiko being interviewed by the media Yukiko seens briefly in the Midnight Channel.jpg|Yukiko seen briefly running into an unknown castle in the Midnight Channel Yukiko when she was child.jpg|Yukiko when she was a child Yukiko is unconscious inside of the castle.jpg|Yukiko regains consciousness and wakes up in the castle Persona 4 Yukiko 3.jpg|Yukiko when she found a bird Yukiko daily life in Amagi Inn.jpg|Yukiko's daily life in the Amagi Inn Yukiko spend the rest on her life taking care a red bird.jpg|Yukiko taking care of the bird. Yukiko saw an empty birdcage as the cause the bird fly away.jpg|Yukiko saw an empty birdcage as the result of her pet bird she took care of freeing itself. Yukiko trapped in a birdcage.jpg|Yukiko trapped in a bird cage Yukiko desperate refuse to accept other self and don't help her to Chie.jpg|Yukiko, in despair, berating herself and telling Chie to run away Persona 4 Yukiko 2.jpg|Yukiko throwing her cage away after losing her bird Yukiko broke out of the bird cage.jpg|Yukiko broke out of the bird cage. Yukiko hugged her other self.jpg|Yukiko embraces her other self Yukiko recieves tarot card, Priestess.jpg|Yukiko receiving a tarot card, Priestess Arcana after she accept her other self Yukiko wears goody glasses what Kuma made..jpg|Yukiko wears the goofy glasses given by Kuma. Yuikiko realing her laughinh fits.jpg|Yukiko revealing her laughing fit Yukiko and Yu are by the entence of the shrine to wait for Yosuke and Chie signal.jpg|Yukiko and Yu staking out at the shrine's entrance Yukiko is to be blushing when she around with Yu.jpg|Yukiko is somewhat nervous and still blushing when talking to Yu. Yukiko exchanging cell number by Yu.jpg|Yukiko exchanging cell numbers with Yu Persona 4 Yukiko 5.jpg|Yukiko's first time in the TV world with the gang Yukiko depression or thinking remark about her other self.jpg|Yukiko's depression about her shadow being flamboyant like Kanji's. Persona 4 Yukiko 6.jpg|Yukiko summoning her persona Yukiko's reaction is anm awarely way that he attack didn't work.jpg|Yukiko's reaction after her persona's attack didn't work Yukiko seen to bit worried about how Kanji's shadow reaction or replied to her appearance.jpg|Yukiko anticipating Tough Guy's (one of Shadow Kanji's minions) reaction from her appearance Persona 4 Yukiko 7.png|Yukiko being offended by Tough Guy. Trivia *Yukiko's character is similar to Fuuka Yamagishi's from Persona 3. This is because both girls are of the Priestess Arcana﻿ and both test their horrible cooking skills on the Protagonists in their respective Social Links. *Like Chie's character design was used in inspiration of Maria Torres' character design in Trauma Team, Yukiko's character design was used for Tomoe Tachibana. Category:Persona 4 Characters Category:Persona 4 The Animation Characters Category:Persona 3 Portable Characters Category:Persona 4: The Golden Characters Category:Persona 4: The Ultimate in Mayonaka Arena Characters